Shadow of a Demon
by Yami Dragoness Exorcist
Summary: Rin is lost inside when voices fill his head when his demonic powers awaken... What will come from his new found power? Destruction... Heartbreak and Sorrow... Maybe even Insanity... TRUTH OF MY DEMONS REWRITE
1. chapter 1

**SRY GUYS! I GUESS THAT "TRUTH OF MY DEMONS WASN'T A GOOD WRITE SO HERE IT IS! THE REWRITE**

 ** _Rin & Yukio age ~ 12_**

 ** _Assiah_**

 _ **Chapter 1 Faint**_

Rin's Pov

I was walking home with Yukio as we usually did when he wasn't staying after to help his teachers out. Something just seemed to worry Yukio today though.

"You ok?" I asked

"What made you ask that Rin? I'm fine." Yukio replied he refused to look at me which was strange even for him.

"Come on Yukio tell me already, I know something is bothering you." I almost shouted at him but I didn't want to make him feel worse.

"I told you I'm fine! Just stop!" Yukio ran up ahead of me and I wanted to catch up to him but I knew he would only run up farther.

We continued on walking for about 5 minutes, we still weren't home but we decided to stop at the park. The sun was very bright in the sky and its beams of light were blinding to the eye, _It's beautiful,_ I thought.

 _GAAAAAAH! What is this feeling in my chest? It hurts! I'm feeling dizzy... Yukio! Yukio!_

 **Yukio's Pov**

I was walking around the park when I saw Rin holding onto himself like he was afraid... or in pain.

"Rin!" By the time I got to him he was out cold on the ground.

"Wake up Rin, wake up!" I reached for my phone and called our dad.

Y: Dad come to the park quick, Rin passed out!

S: What? Ok, I'll be there soon.

Y: Thank you.

About a few minutes later I saw our dad running over to Rin an I.

"Was he acting in any strange way before he collapsed?" Asked our dad.

"Yeah he seemed to be in a lot of pain, it didn't even seem like he heard me," I told our dad what I knew and as I continued about what happened he seemed mad at me... Like if I didn't get mad at Rin and stayed near him I would have been able to help him.

We took Rin back to the monastery where we let him rest after that dad went to go check on the Koma Sword. That got me worried, _What if he was really awakening... This is bad, what do I do now?! If his powers become too strong for the Koma sword to contain then... What will happen, what will he think of us?_

When our dad came back from checking the Koma Sword he looked worried as well as mad. This got me worried even more that I was sure that the seal had been burned away. _No No NO! This can't happen! My brother was just starting to help people... What will happen if he were to learn the truth? What would he do to me? What would happen...?_

 ** _WELP I HAVE THE BEGINNING DONE AD THIS TURNED OUT WAY BETTER XD YEAH YEAH ITS SHORT BUT HEY I WANTED TO GET SOMETHING TO GO OFF OF!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**WHILE WRITING THIS I STARTED WATCHING A NEW ANIME WELL... NOW NEW BUT, NEW FOR ME XD! CAN ANYONE GUESS WHAT IT IS? HERE'S A HINT IT'S A SHONEN JUMP ANIME! WELL HERE IS CHAPTER 2**

 _ **Chapter 2 Loud Silence**_

 _Rin's Pov_

It was dark, cold... silent. I heard nothing... saw nothing... What happened to me? Where was I? I waited for what seemed hours, then what seemed to be a light appeared in front of me... It seemed to resemble a child not much younger than myself... A girl who's eyes were a bright blue that seemed to glisten as that of a diamond, and her hair was golden and flowed even though there wasn't the slightest breeze. She wore a long gown made of pure light of that under I couldn't see her feet she seemed to float.

"Hello... you-hoo? are you just gonna stand there looking at me or are you gonna talk?" She spoke her voice was so gentle, so kind, like that of a blossom from a cherry tree.

"Ugh... sorry! I was lost, um wait... where are we?" I was so lost in my mind I hadn't the slightest thought about her speaking to me.

She looked around slowly looking quite confused like she hadn't the slightest clue where we were, "Well I can say for certain that you!" she looked at me very confident pointing at me, "Are ASLEEP!"

"Wait I'm ASLEEP!?" I was shocked why was I asleep?

"Umm... hello, you passed out silly" She laughed like I should have remembered... but why couldn't I remember that of all things?

"I'm sorry but wait... whats your name?" I asked cause I didn't want to talk about that anymore.

She looked shocked like she had forgotten to mention her name, "Oh silly me! My names **_Emi_** ," She stopped like she was scared why? "Hey um... thous voices you hear? Don't let them get to you... trust me..."

I knew what she meant, the voices I heard them when I passed out right? I don't remember... Wait where did Emi go?

"Emi! Where did you go!?" I called out, no answer...

Silence stayed throughout the darkness for what seemed again like hours... but suddenly an echo of laughter surrounded me.

"What the? No.. no... go away!" I didn't want to hear this laughter... why did they laugh? Who!?

The voice was so loud but I knew who it was, I think? It was my brother well at least it sounded like it... "Go away! Get away from me you demon!" Screamed the voice that seemed to be my brother... It echoed the screams he claimed I was a demon that surrounded my thoughts...

"IM NOT A DEMON!" Why would my own brother say that?! I don't understand!

I screamed aloud and I heard my dad, "Rin? RIN! Wake up it's ok! It's ok Rin!" He was holding me but then silence crossed me again... the laughter came again louder and louder.

I screamed shutting my eyes tight. As the laughter grew louder the more I screamed. A pain filled my body and my blood boiled, I was in so much pain all I could do is scream. Faintly I heard my dad call to me, "Rin quiet down! Wake up!"

 _Yukio's Pov_

My brother lay in my dad's arm screaming aloud as if he hadn't heard a word we've said. The sound of his screams changed like he was in pain... a lot of pain...

Suddenly my dad urged me to leave the room, I refused...

Then I knew why he wanted me to leave... I watched Rin as he lit in blue flames so slightly, I was afraid... I couldn't move. Why now!? why did he have to awaken now! He's in pain... he hurts! If he's afraid he will be consumed before he even learns the truth before we tell him why!

I stumbled backward and fell I was shaking so much I felt faint but I didn't pass out.

Laughter was faint but I heard it somewhere in my head... I lost myself what was it I couldn't control myself! I left the room as my dad told me to and went to the Koma sword... I took it from the drawer... WHAT WAS I DOING! I drew the sword from the sheath and heard my dad yell! As I turned around I saw a Shadow and I fainted.

 _Rin's Pov_

Even more, pain filled my body. The flames grew larger and stronger... My mind was consumed by laughter and fear as I listened to the laughter I stopped screaming... Rage filled my thoughts, I wanted to silence them... I wanted to annihilate them! I lashed out and screamed in rage, my teeth turned into fangs my ears grew to a point and a tail grew on my back.

My hands turned into claws as I lashed at my dad.

 _No ! NO! What was I doing? What am I!?_

I started laughing myself... grabbing my head laughing in an insane way. I had lost myself, what was I? What happened to me?

Everything went black and silent... then everything was loud as pain filled my body once more. So much to were I fainted...

"Rin... I'm sorry" Said **_UNKNOWN_**

 **WELP THAT'S THAT IM TIRED NOW LOLZ XD AND WHOS UNKNOWN OR DO WE ALREADY KNOW THEM?**


	3. Wattpad

Hey guys just to let you all know you can check me out on wattpad

Yami_Mizuki

yeah please show your support by sharing

my work with those u think will like it

i will try an update today


	4. I'm sry fam

Erm... well i have explaining to do...

How should I start... Well first off, school and testing took up alot of time with studying..

Aswell I had after school classes for swim and with luck i have i couldnt write the one month i had off cause of testing... wow

and the rest of this month i was finishing an art piece i was goingnto enter in to a competition..

So to all of my followers out there!!!

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY FANFICTION, I COULD NOT ASK FOR MUCH MORE FROM ALL OFF YOU!!!** **AND I PROMISE AS SOON AS I HAVE TIME AFTER SCHOOL THIS WEEK I _WILL_** **UPDATE.** **Again im so sorry i havnt updated** **i still love to write and u would never abandon a story i know will turn out great** **sincerely,** **Author of, "Shadow of a Demon"** **ps.** **sry for the really bad grammer and spelling im on my phone and i couldnt bare to leave u guyguys without an explanatuon any more** **pps.** **im just gonna refur to myself as, Mizuki , btw from now on lolz**


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I dont own Blue Exorcist, if I did alot would be different...** **lets get rolling**

 _Chapter 3 Nightmares_

 _Yukios pov_

It was dark...

All I could see was shadows...

Faintly I could hear my brother screaming...

Slowly my vision cleared as I realized I had fallen unconscious...

(I wonder how many realized that in the last chapter, i mean it was really off)

My father had been holding Rin tightly, now had a deep gash in his shoulder. Rin was clutching his head screaming in pain, _why couldnt he hear us?_

His flames were weak, he hadn't a tail, claws, nor were his pupils red. The only resemblance to that of a demon were his flames, short pointed ears, and fangs.

I was shaking I didnt know what to do. I wanted to believe this was a nightmare... i knew it wasn't...

But suddenly Rin stopped screaming...

My father looking Rin in the eyes spoke to him, "Rin, its alright... please listen to me. You need to calm down, you're scareing your brother."

Rin looked over at me, his flames now gone.

Rin sagged his head, tears rolled down his cheeks. Father lied him down and he had fallen asleep. And so father left to treat his woundas for me, I sat on my bed thinking.

 ** _"Are you ok? Your brother must have given you quite the scare..."_** I looked around, no one was there... _who said that?_ ** _"No reason to be afraid Yukio, Im just a child like you,"_** the voice became more clear, as to be a young girl

"Then who are you?"

 ** _"My name is Emi, your brother knows that,"_** the girl giggled

"What do you mean?"

 ** _"We talked while he was unconscious, i doubt he remembers... you could always ask him."_** "Well I guess so... But I really dont think i can even speak to him right now..."

 ** _"Are you scared?"_** the girls voice saddened

"Erm... well, i guess you could say that... I know hes not a bad person Im just..."

 ** _"Afraid of how he'll react next time?"_** "Yeah..."

 ** _"I can see that..."_** The girls voice vanished

 _Rins pov 1 week later_

Everything's been odd between me and Yukio lately... I dont remember a thing... _Father seems worried_

and ive started to see these weird bugs everywhere..

I dont want to worry them any more so I didnt bring it up...

That day Yukio stayed after school, so I walked home alone.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't our friend Okumora..." Said Shiritori.

I scoffed at him and three of his friends tackled me...

"Hey what the?!" I shouted

"Do you remember all the times you've hurt us because of your mouse of a brother, well Ill finally get you back!" Shiritori preached

 _What was he going to do to me?_ Shiritori didnt look human anymore, he grabbed a knife from his pocket and threw it right at me

The knife stabbed through my arm, as my blood stained the ground below me, i became weak.

A weird figure appeared below me seeming to scare Shiritoris friends away.

As the figure formed I was loosing more blood all I could hear before i passed out was shiritori.

"Now be off to gehhenna, your father awaits your arrival!"

 ** _Rin, can you hear me?_** ** _Its me... Emi_** ** _I spoke to your brother, hes worried..._** ** _I see that you have entered the gate, Im sorry_** ** _but you will not live the same life with_** ** _your real father, Satan..._** ** _Im sorry... but... please dont forget me Rin..._** ** _Ill see you again..._** _Satan... gehhenna... the gate...?_ _what's going on..._ **WELL THIS TURNED OUT BETTER CONSIDERING I TYPED IT ON MY PHONE XD** **I THINK IT WAS DONE WELL OR OK A LEAST I JUST HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT :P**


	6. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS ITS TIME FOR AN UPDATE SO LETS GO**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN BLUE EXORCIST**_

Yukios _pov_

I was staying after school to study so Rin went on ahead. Honestly, I didn't want to walk with him... I was afraid.

When I got home I realized something was off, Rin wasn't home? Where was he?

"Father? Where is Rin?" I asked

"We don't know yet Yukio," replied father

"You mean for all we know he could be... could be, there?" I looked down

"Yes," was all he said before walking away

I spent the rest of the day wondering where he was...

 _The next day_

I woke up this morning and I went to study, now that Rin was gone how was I going to get him back if I wasn't an exorcist.

All I want to know is, why?

Why did he have to be taken away...

 _Rins pov a day later_

Satan, my... father, as soon as I got here welcomed me. I never saw what was so bad about him.

He made learning much easier somehow... And I was respected her, Ha I even had a butler!

I just don't understand, to think my brother would see Father as a bad guy...

I mean sure, sometimes lessons can be hard and there are demons who have betrayed him but, why?

Besides my butler, Haruto, my only friend was a little girl named Emilia, she was Lucifers, daughter.

She was so kind. She acts like a younger sister, it is cute.

I wonder if brother is worried about me?

Father said he couldn't come because he was an exorcist in training and a good one at that.

Why was brother learning that stuff, was he afraid of me that badly?

 _Overview_

Bother brothers continued to learn what they could, Yukio to become stronger to find his brother

Rin to become stronger to prove to his older brother Amaimon that he couldn't pick on him anymore.

But what would Rin think if when the times comes when Yukio becomes an exorcist, his father plants suspicions in his mind

would he still want to see his brother, would he even trust him?

And what would happen if Yukio was told about Rin?

 **WELL SOMETHING ANYWAY IM TIRED FROM WRITING AT SCHOOL ALL DAY AN I NEED A BRAKE... XD**


End file.
